David Hood and the Wendigo
by Worus
Summary: David Hood is only ten years old, when terrible tragedy occured. He swore revenge, but first, has to go through his first Hogwarts year, where he meets new friends and new enemies. First chapter set in Chamber of Secrets.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Come back before it gets dark!" our mother shouted a last time, "And try not to get seen by any Muggles if you use your brooms!", before she stepped back and closed the wooden door.

"Wanna race with the brooms?" my older brother, Liam, asked.

"You only ask because you know I'm bad at flying."

"It's called taking advantage of the situation. You're gonna need to learn that when you go to Hogwarts next year.

"Anyway, let's go into the forest, if you don't want to take the brooms." he suggested, when a thought struck me.

"Uh, Liam, do you know Harry Potter?" I asked curiosly.

"Yeah, he's in the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Insanely good seeker. And that only as a first year. Second year now, though." he said, walking into the dark forest behind our house.

"Can I come with you, when you go to Diagon Alley?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah, sure. You'll have to go there next year anyway."

"I hope I get sorted into Ravenclaw. Or at least Slytherin." Apparently I said something wrong, because Liam stopped immediately.

"Why would you want to go to Slytherin of all houses?" he said, rather loudly.

"Because I'm slightly ambitious. What's so bad about Slytherin?"

"No one likes Slytherins, except for Slytherins. I hope you get sorted into Ravenclaw. I could introduce you to everyone then."

"Then I'd be a first year with several fourth years on my side. Not bad." I said imagining the great time I'd have at Hogwarts.

"Yeah, there should be people to protect you. Hogwarts isn't as safe as it used to be. You-Know-Who was at Hogwarts last year. Harry fought him again." he explained, looking as though he was thinking back.

"Anyways, where are we going?" I said, trying to change topics.

"I saw something really cool yesterday. I think it was a Kappa, at the little pond about half a kilometre into the forest. Wanted to show it to you." he said, his expression lightening up a bit.

As we could already see the pond, I became faster, to look at the Kappa. But what I saw, wasn't a Kappa, at least not a whole one. I only saw blood and what I thought would be a heart. It was gruesome and horrible. Liam pulled me back.

"We're going back home. You won't tell mom or dad what you saw, ok?" he said with a serious expression on his face.

"O-ok, but what did that?" I asked, walking fastly by the side of my brother.

"I don't know, and I don't want to know. Right n-" he was interrupted by our mother's voice.

"Oliver? Liam? Come home, it's getting dark!"

"That's mom! Let's- Wait..." I realised something wasn't right.

"You noticed it too, huh? You're a true Ravenclaw."

"Our house is in the other direction, why would mom call us from there?"

"That wasn't mom. Come on, faster."

At that point, he was practically dragging me back to the our house.

"HELP! HELP! LIAM, HELP ME, PLEASE!" We heard our "Mother" scream as though she was being torn apart.

"What if it is her?" I asked worried.

"It isn't. Just ignore it."

Just then, we heard the rustling of a bush we had passed merely ten seconds ago. I turned around and saw the most terrifying creature I've ever seen. It had the body of a deer, was walking on all four, the claws of a bear and a deer skull for a head, with blood dripping down from it's mouth.

"W-W-What is that?" I whispered, paralyzed with fear.

"Wendigo." my brother muttered.

" _Incendio_!"

Red sparks, then a flame came bursting out of the end of his wand. They engulfed the monster, wich let out a horrifying screech.

"RUN! TELL MOM WHAT'S GOING ON!"

Liam shouted.

"AND WHATEVER YOU HEAR, DON'T TURN BACK ALONE!"

I ran, tears in my eyes, back to our parents.

"Liam... Forest... Kappa..." I couldn't tell them. It was too difficult, my were lungs burning and I still wasn't sure what I just saw.

"Come down, buddy. So, where's Liam?" asked our father.

He was a Muggle, so I turned to our mother und whispered a word that caused my family's world to be turned upside down.

With my last breath, I whispered:

"Wendigo..." before I passed out.


	2. 1 Sorting

Finally, after two months of summer break, the day to go to Hogwarts has come. I had packed my things two weeks prior and couldn't await going to Platform 9¾

"You just need to run trough this pillar and you'll be on the other side."

"Ok. Bye, dad."

"Don't do anything stupid there, ok?"

"Yeah, sure."

Not doubting anything my mother says, concerning magic, I ran through the wall without a single doubt of what my mother told me.

I arrived on the other side, seeing the scarlet, very old-looking train: the Hogwarts Express. I couldn't help but smile: Finally I would learn everything about the wizarding world, like my brother and my mother. She came trough the pillar just seconds later.

"Just one last thing, write us about your first assignment and how it went. Ok?"

"Yeah, sure, bye mom!"

I practically ran ahead, hearing my mothers "Good bye!".

I ran to the end of the train, and tried to load my trunk onto it, but failed.

"Need some help?" asked an unfamiliar voice from behind me.

I turned around to see a boy, looking my age but bigger, with blonde hair and green eyes.

"Yes, please."

He helped me pack my trunk into the train and we headed to the entrances of the train.

"By the way, my name is Jonas Parker."

"My name is David Hood. Nice to meet you, Jonas."

We found an empty compartment and sat down next to each other.

Curious, I asked: "What house do you think you'll be in?"

"I don't really know. My parents aren't wizards. I barely know anything about Hogwarts." he answered blushing.

"I can explain it to you, if you want."

"Really? I'm already glad I met you."

I spent the next half hour explaining Hogwarts, it's houses and the different traits of said houses.

"Honestly, you seem like a Hufflepuff to me. Helpful, hard working and such." I told him.

Just then, a girl with amberblonde hair and another girl with red hair, opened the compartment door.

"I'm sorry, can we sit here?"

"Yeah, sure." Jonas answered quickly.

As they sat down, they introduced themselves.

"My name is Victoria Harrison, this is Ginny Weasley." she explained, pointing at the red-haired girl.

"I'm Jonas Parker, that is David Hood."

The expression of both girls quickly changed to pity as they heard my name and I reacted quickly.

"No need to worry about me, ok?"

"Why would they-"

"Not important." I interrupted Jonas.

"So, what house do you think you'll be in?" Jonas asked, proud of his new knowledge.

"Well, all of my family has been in Gryffindor. So, that's probably where I'll go." explained Ginny.

"My parents and my grandparents and so on, have always been Slytherins." said Victoria.

I immediately was alarmed. My mother told me that Slytherins have a history of hating muggleborns, and I was sitting right next to one. I couldn't let him say that he's muggleborn, or it wouldn't end well.

"My brother and my mother have been Ravenclaws. Jonas is probably a Hufflepuff. His family wasn't on Hogwarts, they moved before he was born."

"Oh, ok then." said Victoria.

Jonas looked at me with a puzzled expression. I answered with a look as to say: "I'll explain it later."

About an hour later, the train was already going to Hogwarts, and Ginny told everyone about how her father was working for the ministry for magic, I decided to look out of the window and thought I was hallucinating.

"Guys, look out of the window. Do you see that too?"

Everyone looked out, and their faces told me all I needed to know: They saw the flying car too.

Ginny let out a quiet "Dad?"

"Wait, that's you father's car?" Victoria asked.

"Yeah, we drove to King's Cross with it."

"Maybe he needs to tell the teachers something."

After we got used to a car flying by the train, wich had already passed us by then, a lady with a sweets cart came by.

"I'd like two pumpkin pastys and a chocolate frog, please." I told her.

She gave me the sweets and I gave her two sickles.

I sat back down and askes Jonas if he wants a pumpkin pastie.

"I never tried one, but ok."

He took one and practically swallowed it whole.

"This is delicious!"

I gave him my other one and opened my chocolate frog, who jumped onto Victoria, who slapped him out of the window.

"I wanted to eat that." I said.

"You should watch where it jumps next time."

I looked at the card and read the letters.

"Godrick Gryffindor..." I muttered.

"I already have one of those."

Two hours later, we heard a voice call "We arrive at Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage in the train, it will be taken to the school seperately."

"I think we should change into our school clothes now. See you later." said Victoria and walked out with Ginny.

"I can't wait!" I said excitedly.

"What was that all about? With the "his family isn't from Britain.""

I explained everything to him, and he said: "But she seems ok."

"I don't like taking risks."

"We have to go now, I think."

We stood up and walked out onto a dark platform with a little path. It was already night, and rather cold. There was only one lamp illuminating the path.

"Firs' years! C'mon, over here!"

We walked behind the lamp and the gigantic man who was holding it.

Soon, Victoria and Ginny joined us and the dark path ended at a black lake, next to a mountain, and on said mountain, stood the castle of Hogwarts.

The crowd let out a "Wow."

The big, hairy figure led us to the lake, on wich were hundreds of little boats.

"No more'n four to a boat!" shouted the man.

I got into a boat with Ginny, Jonas and Victoria.

The boats moved on their own, and moved into a big cave in the cliff. Inside, we got out onto another platform, this time made of rock and pebbles. We followed the lamp and walked up a passageway to the castle. As we were out of the cave, we stood in front of gigantic, wooden doors, and once the big man knocked three times, it opened immediately. Inside stood a tall with with black hair and glasses.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you Hagrid. I'll take them now."

She led us inside, and I heard loud voices from behind a door.

Professor McGonagall didn't let us inside yet. She explained the houses, how to win and lose housepoints, and how to win the housecup.

She left the corridor and left us by ourselves.

I heard several people talk about the house they'd like to be in, then screams. I turned around immediately to see about 20 ghosts float through the wall.

"So, you're the new students?" said a fat monk.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Hope to see you in Hufflepuff."

"Move along!" said Professor McGonagall's voice.

"Form a line and follow me." she said, turning around and walking into a very big room.

As we entered the same hall, the first thing I noticed were the five long tabels, four for every house and the fifth one on a podest at the end of the room for the teachers.

In front of the teacher's table was a chair with an old, dirty hat on it.

We formed a crowd in front of the chair, and the hat started to sing a song.

Everyone started cheering, when the hat had finished. After that, Professor McGonagall started calling the names of the people who will be sorted. I only payed attention to four names.

"Ginny Weasley!"

She went forward, barely put on the hat and it shouted "Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table cheered.

"Jonas Parker!"

He looked back at me, then went forward and took a seat. The Professor put on the hat, and five seconds later it shouted "Hufflepuff!"

I smiled, mostly because my prediction was correct.

The Hufflepuff table bursted out with cheers.

"David Hood!"

Some people stopped talking immediately and looked at me. I knew what they were talking about.

I went forward, sat down on the big chair and McGonagall put the hat on my head.

Seconds later, the hat shouted "Ravenclaw!" into the crowd. The Ravenclaw table clapped and I walked over to them.

"David! Over here!" shouted a fourth year. I walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"Hi, I'm Daniel Craig. I was a friend of your brother. Sorry about what happened."

"It's not like you could've done something."

"Yeah, you're right. Anyways, I just wanted to let you know, should somebody trouble you, just let me know."

"Yeah, I will."

I waited for the banquet to start, clapped whenever someone was put into Ravenclaw and watched Victoria get sorted into Slytherin.

The banquet started and I tried to eat something of everything. In the Evening, the Ravenclaw prefect led us to a big door with an eagle carved into it. "This door will ask you a riddle everytime you want to enter. Answer smartly and you're in the common room." After explaining, he went up to the door and knocked. The door asked: "What came first, the Phoenix or the fire?"

Immediately, a blonde first year girl answered with "A circle doesn't end." The door opened and the prefect led us into a big, blue room with a blue flame in a fireplace. On two sides were big bookshelfs, in the middle stood a blue couch with a table in front of it.

"It's already late, you should go to sleep upstairs. The boys' dormitory is up the left stairs, the girl's to the right. Your luggage is already upstairs." said the Prefect.

I went upstairs with the other boys, laid down in my bed and ended my first day at Hogwarts.


End file.
